


A nice wedding present

by mutteredlove



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutteredlove/pseuds/mutteredlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically shameless PWP, some foursome that was swarming around my head. It took me around a week to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A nice wedding present

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you are my best friend don't read it because I won't be capable of looking at your face next time we see each other.

The crowded queue formed at the huge door reached the end of the block, dozens of people were chatting and rambling very nervous, making time until they had the chance of impress a big, broad-shouldered man whose face didn’t seem to be very thrilled. It was the daily bread – lamppost lights fanning across the people faces, cute girls entering for a derisory price and not-so-hot men paying whichever money it is need to try getting laid with them. Luckily, the doorman –or gorilla, a few girls giggled at the end of the long row- knew what kind of people the manager allowed to enter and who wasn’t so welcomed into the night club.

The man, despite his raging features, had a good heart, so he couldn’t help feel pity in silence, thinking in all the people who was willing to put a feet into the club, oblivious of the fact there was a private party so they weren’t going to enter –no way. Vogue celebrated something the man didn’t care about, but the list was very limited. He opened the red velvet cordon instead of the door to a couple who looked at him very annoyed; the man understood why, but his ancestors weren’t responsible thank you very much, so he glared back.

                        “Kurt Hummel” Said a voice when he looked away his briefcase slightly, having to look at the names again. _F… G… H…_ Hummel, Kurt. One companion. The doorman saw a tall man with an obvious excellent taste on clothes when he lifted his sight from the paper; that man was Kurt Hummel. And the companion was Blaine, who linked their arms very tight and shrank his own neck into his black scarf, breathing a little puff of white, clear mist. Suddenly, the man realized how cold it was out there.

                        “Kurt Hummel. Go ahead” The man opened the door, flashing lights against people’s faces, as Kurt smirked knowingly. “Have a good time”

There were only five people left, and the list would be completed. The man sighed; it was going to be a long, full of glares, night.

* * *

 

                        “This is awesome!” Blaine pecked Kurt after leaving their coats and giving a tip to the girl who had taken them. She smiled and wished a good time at them, hiding the fact the music was annoying her a lot.

                        “Yes! I’m going to greet Isabelle and Kevin, and then we could dance a little” Kurt linked their fingers as they walked upstairs and Blaine pushed Kurt’s ass with the palm of his hand. He didn’t know what to expect, being honest, because whether he had half of the fun Kurt had promised him, it was still a though which made him shiver. “Blaine, can you go get us some drinks, please. I’ll be there”

As Blaine walked to the bar, he saw another couple –not much older- who looked at each other in a very intense way. One of them was laughing, and although they seemed to be very good friends, it was obvious how something more flowed between them, wrapping the two men into their own bubble. Blaine was a little oblivious, but it was so evident he got it in seconds. “When do you two get married?”

One of the men turned around, his smile bright and familiar, inviting to celebrate the moment. “Wow, how did you know, man?” The other man was more serious, though he was also smiling. Despite his grin reached his blue eyes, they were so intense Blaine couldn’t help stare back.

“Blaine” Blaine tended his hand very polite, as usual. “When my husband and I were going to get married, we looked very alike to you two, though we were –and still are- obviously cheesier. Two Cosmopolitan, please.” He added to the waiter when was close.

Dean laughed loudly. “I’m Dean and he’s Castiel, by the way; we are here for work, tough it doesn’t look like so. We’ll get married in one month. I had to tell him we were going to work so I could bring him here, he’s so stressed” Castiel laughed briefly and punched Dean’s arm. It was a half lie, though. They were going to get married in a month, but they really though there was something here. Luckily, Dean knew the doorman, so they had already checked the club and since there wasn’t anything dangerous wanting to eat their heads, they had decided to drink something before going back home.

“Blaine what- Uh, oh, hello” Kurt stumbled into the three men; he was holding a canapé and smiling widely. Blaine smiled back, inviting him with his big eyes to tell what news was making him grin so much.  “Hi, my name is Kurt” He said while checking one of the men. It was so obvious Blaine couldn’t help laugh and Dean nodded, understanding.

“My name’s Dean, and this is my fiancée Castiel” Castiel assented as well, comparing subconsciously which blue was better, if his of this Kurts fellow’s.

“What happened, hun?” Blaine asked while eating the canapé his husband had brought him. Kurt started talking about good news.

Dean turned again, and leaned into Cas, who was still sat in the long stool. “Whoa” He mouthed.

Cas wasn’t that smooth, though “If you mean they are hot, I agree”

“Yeah?” Dean raised one eyebrow. “Would you do them?” Dean smirked against Castiel lips, which parted slightly. He was joking, but when the image crossed his mind, his cock gave a twitch. Dean swallowed loudly, he wanted to brush the image out of his mind –well, not very far- but in his head everything was too hot and maybe it wasn’t the time so-

“I’ll pay the next round” Castiel handed the waiter a few dollars, smirking to the other couple.  “It isn’t a bother.” He added while winking at Kurt. Dean grinned; his fiancée, oh, knew him so well.

Four Cosmos later and what should have been too much information; Kurt decided they totally had to dance, so he took Blaine’s hand and they stumbled onto the dance floor. Blaine loved when Kurt was like that. They weren’t very drunk, but enough to lose they limbs a little, to get wilder, dance –or grind against each other, everything was fine. More than fine.

The other couple, Castiel and Dean, didn’t want to dance. In fact, Dean had been commenting how annoying the music was while Castiel hummed and smiled at him. The green eyed one took another sip of his beer and watched the younger couple stumble in the dance floor. The taller one, Kurt, who worked at Vogue, was whispering something to Blaine, whose cheeks were reddening slightly, and Dean couldn’t help wonder what the hell was whispering. All of a sudden, Kurt’s eyes found his ones, his mischievous grin reaching his light blue eyes at the same time Dean smiled back.

“Blaine, we should let those guys invite us another round… Or we could go straight home; I can’t touch you here, with all my bosses looking…” Blaine whimpered when Kurt licked the shell of his ear. “You look so hot in those pants, Christ… You know that he has been looking at your ass since we started dancing, and you have been enjoying it, don’t you? Moving that ass of yours…” Kurt gripped tight Blaine’s ass, cupping his cheeks with both hands. Blaine’s ass looked good in every jean, and Kurt love touching it, clutching it, Blaine’s ass turned him on so much, but this time this wasn’t about Blaine’s ass –well, not everything. It was about how Dean had been eyefucking him while touching his fiancées thigh, making him shiver without losing the hot, intense eye contact. Kurt felt how his pants were a little more uncomfortable than before, and how his husband was rutting against him, biting his pale neck, made the fact Blaine was hard too very clear.

“I have an idea” Blaine murmured while pulling his husband’s tie.

“I have an idea” Castiel growled when the younger couple was approaching them.

* * *

 

“We’ve never done this…” Kurt panted against Blaine cheek. Castiel kept looking at him with such intensity he was started to feel naked already –and he was still opening his flat’s door. Well, trying, since Blaine couldn’t stop kissing him frantically.

“We neither, but it’s a nice wedding present”

“You’re very welcome” Blaine said before Castiel cupped his cheek and kissed him with all his might. He tasted different for sure, but Blaine couldn’t guess like what because the smell of alcohol and lust was covering all his senses, wrapping him in a fervor semblance while shivers went down his spine. His mind was clear enough to know he really wanted this, he even remembered when Kurt and he had talked about this.

Castiel threw his trench coat somewhere in the room while the other men did so with their coats as well, although Blaine had to help Kurt with the unbuttoning. Taking advantage of that, Blaine started to untie Kurt’s tie and undo his vest. “We should go to-“

“Fuck, yes…”

Blaine and Kurt’s room was big enough to fit a huge mattress, full of all kind of pillows and stuffed animals and covered with soft, dark, flannel sheets. It was inviting, like the box of condoms Blaine had forgotten to put away that morning.  While Kurt and Castiel threw away every pillow, hunger gaze facing each other, their blue eyes becoming almost black with lust, desire, and Kurt just wanted to rip Castiel’s shirt and make him moan, he wanted to feel that stubble against his thighs, and before realizing it they both were over the biggest pillow, Kurt with his back against the mattress and Castiel in all four, kissing him hungrily. It was a bit weird -the position- but still so lustful  Kurt was moaning as Castiel’s mouth did almost magic.

“Jesus, so ho-“Blaine muffled a moan with his forearm when Dean started to undo his skin tight pants; he had been looking at Castiel and Kurt, but suddenly, Dean’s neck looked as interesting as them so he started marking a hickey there, sucking and biting at the flesh, shuddering when Dean traced his cock with one finger and squeezed at the head of it. Blaine liked Dean’s neck, so muscled,  all these tendons wanting to be pronounced with hot nips; he traced a way from Dean’s ear shell to his jaw, licking and pressing his teeth and lips to it. Blaine’s hands which were feeling every muscle of Dean’s broad shoulders, enjoying the roughness there, travelled to the shout, so Dean chose to take off his tight, black, shirt, revealing each one of his muscles Blaine decided he wanted to mark as well.

While Blaine tried to unbutton Dean’s pants, enjoy all the flesh and remember to breathe, Dean slid his hand and his calloused fingers gripped Blaine’s cock. His blood flew to his cock so quickly his mind went dizzy for a moment. “Your mouth looks like it is made to give blowjobs” Dean muttered before giving Blaine a heated kiss which he accepted willingly.

A high pitched moan made them turn over, although Dean didn’t let go Blaine’s dick so easily. He tightened his grip when he saw Castiel and Kurt in the same position than before but Castiel had reached for Kurt’s cock and started to jerk off him, without stopping to kiss the taller one. Blaine whined when he felt a pair of hands pushing him against the mattress, the rough grip put him almost in the edge, and he hadn’t even undressed himself at all. As if Dean had read his mind, his clothes were in the room’s floor as soon as possible.

The four men were almost naked, wearing nothing but their underwear; only Castiel was still wearing his blue jeans until Dean went straight to undo them. Blaine crawled up to straddle Kurt, who was a writhing mess. The moment their cocks touched -Castiel’s hand between them- the three men moaned shamelessly; Dean marking all his fiancée’s back, almost cutting his flesh, putting all his passion made Castiel lose the rhythm of his hand. He just left it there, feeling the men’s pre come sliding down his fingers, hot and steamy, and Kurt’s teeth biting his bottom lip, moaning and moving slightly at each Blaine’s thrust. Dean’s hands gripped Castiel’s ass, and pushed a little, showing him he wanted them to be over the mattress too.

When Castiel and Dean were on their knees over the mattress, looking how Blaine and Kurt rutted against each other, moans escaping out of their mouths, they couldn’t help but kiss each other like they knew they liked. It was familiar but not less naughty.

 “Fuck, I’m close” Kurt whispered, breaking the sound of the flesh clashing. Blaine smiled, malicious, but he let Kurt lean on his forearms and cool a little while taking off their underwear. Kurt’s cock was leaking, dark flushed, inviting, so Blaine leaned forward and liked it slowly, from the base to the head, pressing his tongue against one big vein. “Oh, God, Blaine, oh, oh” Blaine rose again, on his knees, and smiled at the two men.

“Blaine loves cock, doesn’t he?” Kurt looked at them, knowing what their eyes wanted to say. “He takes it all the way. You should try it”

Blaine lay on the bed, resting his head against the fluffy biggest pillow, and he opened his mouth, willing to taste Castiel’s or Dean’s cock. Dean was the first one who straddled his chest, putting his hands on Blaine’s tanned shoulders. “F-fuck” Dean’s was so big, dark flushed with long, almost unrealistic veins crossing it. It was one of the most ambrosial cocks he had ever seen, and every fiber in Blaine’s body screamed _lick it, lick it._ So did Blaine, pushing with his hands Dean’s ass, taking everything into his mouth at one time. It was so big Blaine had to fight against his gag reflex, but luckily he won. Dean moaned; vision almost blurry with pleasure. Blaine traced one big vein with his flat tongue, tasting it, enjoying the precome travelling down his throat.  

“Fuck his mouth” One raspy voice ordered him what to do, and Dean turned his head to see Castiel next to him, pumping his own cock and scratching Dean’s shoulder. Dean whimpered, everything was so filthy and Blaine was so, so good with his mouth. Dean obeyed Castiel’s mandate and put his hands over the headboard of the bed, wailing loud. “Thrust”

Blaine was trying to reach his own cock to jerk himself off or at least to relief a little when he felt a pair of warm, wet fingers delineating his left inner thigh, tracing some random patterns up to his perineum, where those two fingers started to press slowly. A loud moan echoed down his throat, escaping his swollen, pink lips. The groan made Dean’s cock almost vibrate as a result, and Dean, who was fucking Blaine’s mouth like there wasn’t tomorrow while Castiel kissed him, couldn’t help it. “I’m gonna-“Dean’s right arm went to Castiel’s head, pulling his hair violent, and started to come. His vision went almost white, and Castiel felt like he was going to come too only for the sound Dean had made. He hadn’t lasted long, but fuck, it was all Blaine’s fault. His mouth made wonders.

When Dean pulled off, both, he and Castiel, realized Blaine was still moaning like a filthy whore, grabbing the messy sheets, knuckles almost going white. They turned to see Kurt with a slyly grin fingering his husband, opening him wide while licking his cock. He sucked at the head, causing a high-pitched scream leave Blaine’s mouth. Castiel seemed to have a brilliant idea, because he leaned forward and started to lick at Blaine’s nipples, biting a little at the aroused button and pinching with two fingers at the other. He moaned into Blaine’s chest when he felt a hand gripping his cock, having to lean his head over the tanned rib cage. He didn’t even know of who was the hand, but he didn’t need to know it, the pleasure crossing all his body when the thumb of the hand pressed at the head of his cock.

Suddenly, Blaine screamed very loudly, and his come splashed on all Kurt’s pale face. He felt almost dead, as if he could sleep for years, product of all the bliss he had just experimented. Though, his cock gave a little twitch when he saw something he never thought it’d be so hot. Dean was kissing Kurt’s face shamelessly, lapping all the come which streamed down his face without letting go Castiel’s cock. But Kurt didn’t stop fingering him and hitting the gland that made him crazy. “Kurt, I-I’m ready”

“No, you are not”

_“What-“_

Kurt whispered something into Dean’s ear, something that made his cock twitch with interest. His husband hadn’t got off the bed already when Dean’s fingers were replacing his. Kurt went straight to the huge closet, looking for something. When Blaine was asking himself what was happening, the sight of Castiel tasting his come into Dean’s mouth distracted him, so he didn’t saw what Kurt was hiding behind his back.  

“Blaine” Kurt started to say with his huskier voice, he was so turned on he thought something bad was going to happen if he didn’t pound into Blaine’s ass in less than a minute. He kneeled in front of his husband’s ass. “You are going to take two cocks at the same time, do you think you can?”

“ _Fuck, yes”_

And without hesitation Kurt pounded into him just after Dean’s removed his finger, and when everything felt like too much, a shiver of pleasure made him see stars. His cock was hardening again, while Kurt let his flesh almost red, thrusting hard, fast, with determination. “Oh, God, Blaine, I- Castiel put inside this dildo now!”

It was a little, tiny dildo, but still Castiel wanted to do it slowly, because he didn’t know how Blaine liked it but- “Castiel, fuck, stretch me now, oh, God, God, Kurt, harder!” Castiel hurried and stretched Blaine as fast as his aroused body let him work.

“Where’s the lube?” Dean took it from the nightstand and handed it to Castiel, who couldn’t believe how hot everything was. Kurt was slowing his pace to give the other man some place to situate, but what he didn’t expect was Castiel thrusting into Blaine as soon the little dildo was removed. Blaine arched his back; both pain and pleasure breaking him into pieces. Kurt and Castiel held each one of Blaine’s calves while they cocks rubbed together; Kurt had lost himself into the pleasure, he was frenetic, crashing into his husband, but Blaine was very much worse. He couldn’t stop writhing, he tried to muffle his sounds but his body didn’t obey him, his flexed back hit the bed at each slam, he tried to hold himself by gripping the sheets, but his hands were almost numb. His eyelashes fluttered and each moan which escaped out of his mouth was louder than before.

He lost it, completely, when something heavy sat in his belly and started to lick his cock, absorbing each droplet that leaked out of the cock. “Fuck, oh, god, yes, fuck” Blaine thought he was going to come when he heard two men screaming, Castiel and Kurt were coming. They dropped themselves over the mattress, panting exhausted.

Blaine though he would stop moaning when they had finished, because his voice was starting to be raspy and rough, but he didn’t take in account Dean was still lapping at his cock. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna-“

And he came, and came, harder than ever before. He could hear his own beat, trying to escape out of his throat, pounding his ears. Blaine closed his eyelids, in a state of total bliss. He didn’t know where it had landed, but being honest, he just wanted cuddles in that moment. As if Kurt had read his mind, he felt his strong arms hugging him, pulling him close with some possessiveness. “That was amazing” He said as he kissed his sweaty temple. Blaine whined a little and let himself be held.

Castiel let himself be hugged by Dean, who opened his arms willingly. They looked at each other, content and relaxed. It was what they both needed, since planning a wedding is very stressful. But Dean didn’t let his mind wander, he just kissed his fiancée, and without wanting, they four had fallen asleep.

* * *

 


End file.
